


Primordial Freedom

by KainVixenheim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Jotun Loki, Loki-centric, Pre Dark World, Pre Redemption Loki, Prisoner Loki, Un betaed, Written in one sitting over 2 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainVixenheim/pseuds/KainVixenheim
Summary: In the depths of Asguard's dungeons Loki recieves a visitor long before the events of the Dark World.May be continued





	

Loki had not been in the prison for very long thus far. The all-father's judgement was still recent in most people's minds and he had yet to receive a single visitor. The only people he had seen since his imprisonment were his guards. They never spoke to him, nor gave any real indication that they could hear the scathing comments he gave upon occasion. Yet when the time gave to give him his meals they would treat him as they always had. As the Prince he wasn't. The lie of a title that suggested he had ever had a chance of becoming King. 

It could have been far worse. They could have abused him for his actions against Midguard. But the truth was that no Asguardian cared about the well being of the Midguardians. None save Thor. Yet he was unable to see how even his treasured friends, the Warrior's Three cared that he had almost destroyed their realm. Loki doubted he would be facing any punishment at all had the golden prince of the realm not been the one to throw him at Odin's feet. 

Yet that simply embittered Loki even more, that it could have been worse, yet Odin chose to be lenient. The man was not his father, he had no reason to look upon Loki favourably. All this punishment did was put Loki out of sight. Out of mind. It frustrated Loki that he had been so easily cast aside. Forgotten. 

In the darkness of Asguard's dungeons Loki fumed, he swore and plotted revenge as his appearance degenerated to that of a madman. The little illusions he was still allowed to keep utilised to trick the wandering eyes of the guards into seeing what they expected. An arrogant Prince laughing at an easy sentence. 

It repeated. Day after day. Night after night. Until one day the guards froze as one. Loki blinked, turning towards them, staring in confusion, even as his illusion turned the page of its pretend book. One by one, the guards filled out of the dungeons, making excuses to one another till the final one had made his excuse to thin air. 

Loki waited, uncertain. Breathing quietly as he waited. 

“Drop your illusion.” An unknown voice cut through the silence. 

Loki's eyes raked the room frantically for the source. 

“Drop your own first.” His illusion drawled, casually turning to the next page and continuing to read. 

“As you wish.”

Three figures materialised before Loki's cage. Two of them huge, hulking Jotuns, their skin chilling the air as they stood, submissively at either side of the final figure. 

The one which had spoken to him was slender and unassuming. Loki would have thought the boy a Midguardian were it not for the Jotnar stood at his shoulders. Silver hair brushed the boy's shoulders, his frame dwarfed by a huge fur coat that reached the boy's ankles and covered his right hand. The left risible only due to the knurled wooden staff it clutched. 

“Now you drop yours.” The boy commanded. His frost blue eyes gazing right where the real Loki sat against the back wall of his cage. 

Loki raised an eyebrow and did so, smirking as the Jotuns made twin, hastily covered noises of surprise. 

The boy hummed. “Loki. The Jotnar that wears the skin of an Asguardian.” He commented.

“You have me at a disadvantage.” Loki purred, refusing to acknowledge his current state. “Who exactly are you?”

“I am Jokul Frosti, Primordial of Winter, creator of Jotunheim.” The boy told him evenly, his voice betraying no sign of emotion. 

“Never heard of you.” Loki said flippantly, even as his stomach gave an unpleasant lurch. If what the boy said was true, then he doubted this was a social call. He had attempted to destroy Jotunheim. There was little chance its creator would overlook that. 

Frosti shrugged. “I was not expecting you to.” He stated. “My existance is a secret known only to the Jotuns. You would not find any record of me, no matter how hard you looked. Even the Jotnar know of me only through word of mouth.”

There was silence. Loki did not want to speak first to a primordial, yet the being showed no signs of breaking the silence. 

Loki Silvertongue, Wordsmith and God of Lies swallowed nervously. “So what brings you to my humble abode?” He found himself asking, plastering a grin onto his face. 

“Humble indeed.” The primordial murmured, eyeing his surroundings in distaste. “It has come to my attention that Jotunheim has found itself without a King. Until recently there was nothing I could do about this.” Frosti narrowed his eyes as he stared at Loki. “Loki Liesmith. Killer of Leufrey and holder of royal blood.” He paused. “Do you even know what that means?” He did not give Loki a chance to answer though and continued without rest. “I should like to invite you to Jotunheim to take your father's place.”

“Because he is my father?” Loki spat. “I would rather rot here than acknowledge him as my kin.”

Frosti frowned disapprovingly. “It is for no such reason Liesmith. Though it is understandable that no Asguardian would know of the Jotnar laws of succession. For all the the Asguardians are the ones thought of as the warrior race, they do seem to be more of a monarchy. For it is Jotunheim that gives the throne to he who defeated the last ruler.”

Loki blinked. “You expect me to believe that you have come here to offer me the throne for such a reason.”

“I do.”

“I attempted to destroy Jotunheim!” He snarled, no longer caring at all for avoiding the Primordial's rage. “What part of that would make me a rightful King?”

“None of it.” Frosti answered. “It is terrible behaviour, and an unforgiveable crime. Indeed I would rather not be doing this but Jotunheim's laws are clear.”

Loki leant forwards, a self deprecating snarl upon his face. “You hope that one of your more worthy Jotnar kill me as I am still regaining my strength.” He accused. 

“No.” The Primordial denied. “Such a short reign, no matter the King, could do no good for Jotunheim. Besides, perhaps a King more versed in diplomacy and less in sheer violence would do Jotunheim good.”

“You are naïve.” Loki accused.

“I hope for the best.” Frosti allowed. “Now, will you agree?”

Loki eyed the pair of Jotun, sizing them up. “Very well.” He drawled. “But how do you expect to get me out of Asguard?”

“Likely the same way we came in.” Frosti answered with a smirk. 

The primordial clicked his fingers, and the glass vanished. Slowly, painfully slowly, the man stepped towards him. Loki gazed uncertainly at the pale hand that was stretched towards him, but reached his own out to allow the slight man to pull him to his feet. 

His breath caught in his throat as the man did so, staring in horror as his skin turned blue where his skin touched the Primordial. His illusion fading all over his body. 

“You will have to grow used to it.” Frosti commented lightly. “If you are to be King of Jotunheim you cannot wear the skin of an Asguardian.” After a moment of looking upon Loki's shaking form the Primordial sighed. “Very well.” And from beneath his fingers ran a new illusion to cover Loki's monstrous skin. “Come.” He commanded, turning to leave Loki's cell. 

Once they both stood outside of his cage, Loki turned back to watched as the glass wall reappeared, and behind it his own illusion flickered into existence, giving him a smirk before turning to its book.

Loki followed the Primordial as he led the way past blank eyed guards, who began to return to their jobs as Loki walked past them. 

It was surreal, walking through the palace like ghosts. All eyes that turned towards them became glassy and found something else to stare at. Even Loki was incapable of such deception. 

Past each and every guard and out of the palace. But not towards the rainbow bridge. Instead the Primordial led them to a passage through the realms Loki had believed himself to be the only one with knowledge of its location. Then through, unto Jotunheim. Unto Freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for Reading
> 
> Please review - this will let me know your feelings about the story and help me decide whether or not to continue this. 
> 
> ^^


End file.
